spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Grunt
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Grunt is the heavy hitter on any battlefield, renowned for his skill with heavy weapons and masterful command of fully automatic mayhem. Every Grunt lives for battle, gracefully wielding the largest and most dangerous weapons. The Grunts makes an excellent teammate, his unmatched ability and ever-present support weapons backing the team up in any dangerous circumstance. Attributes: 'Because the Grunt wrangles very large weapons with heavy recoil, Strength is crucial. It is followed closely by the raw toughness of a high Constitution score. Core Ability 'Hot-Blooded You thrill to the life-and-death intensity of battle. At the beginning of each combat, you gain 1 bonus action die (during a standard scene) or 2 bonus action dice (during a dramatic scene). You may immediately give 1 die to a teammate involved in the same battle (this must happen at the start of combat — you may not give the die to a teammate after the combat begins). A character may receive only 1 action die from a Grunt at the beginning of each combat, even if multiple Grunts are present on the team. If not used by the end of the combat, these bonus action dice are lost. Class Abilities 'Alpha Strike' At Level 1, once per round, you may take an Autofire or Strafe action as a half action. 'Dead to Rights' You use tactical weapons to their maximum potential. At Level 2, when you inflict damage with a tactical weapon, you may inflict an additional +1d4 damage directly to 1 target’s wounds (if you use this ability in conjunction with an attack that damages multiple opponents, only 1 opponent of your choice suffers this additional damage). You may use this ability a number of times per combat equal to your starting action dice, but never more than once per attack. At Level 7, the additional damage inflicted by this ability increases to +2d4. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3 and 7, you gain 1 additional Basic Combat or Ranged Combat feat. 'Cool-Headed' You’re prepared for the most stressful of battlefield conditions. At Level 4, you gain an amount of damage resistance against stress and subdual damage equal to your Constitution modifier. 'Fire Team' You’re a veteran of squad-level assaults, skilled with massed fire and crossfire tactics. At Level 4, at the beginning of each combat, you and each of your teammates involved in the combat gain the Autofire Basics feat as a temporary feat for the duration of the current combat. At Level 8, you and each of your teammates involved in the combat also gain the Autofire Mastery feat as a temporary feat for the duration of the current combat. 'Heavily Armed' At Level 5, you may choose 1 Weapon gear pick as if the current mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you instead gain a number of additional upgrades equal to your starting action dice that may be applied to any of your Weapon mission gear picks. At Level 9, this ability targets 1 additional Weapon gear pick. '“Put Your Backs Into It!”' You’re a paragon of raw physical power. At Level 6, if you fail an Athletics/Power Lift or Athletics/Forced March check but don’t suffer an error, you succeed as long as the check’s DC is equal to or less than your class level + 20. Further, whenever one of your adjacent teammates makes an Athletics/Power Lifting or Athletics/Forced March check, you may make the same check. If your teammate’s result is lower than yours, the teammate may substitute your result in place of his own. 'Overkill' At Level 8, the number of action dice required for you to activate a critical hit with a tactical or indirect weapon decreases by 1 (minimum 0). 'Battle Cry' At Level 10, once per session as a free action, you may unleash a fearsome battle cry. Until the end of the current combat, any opponent attempting to attack you must immediately make a Will save (DC equal to your readied weapon’s maximum damage, not including non-weapon bonuses). With success, the attack continues as standard. With failure, the opponent’s attack inflicts subdual damage instead of lethal damage. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes